The Sweetest Sixteen
by apologetically-on-hiatus
Summary: Sonny is having a big Sweet Sixteen bash and everyone is showing up, even a few celebrities. When Chad shows up claiming he has the best present ever, Sonny gets giddy with anticipation. Full Summary inside. I promise its really good.
1. The Party

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, obviously. **

**Summary: It's Sonny Munroe's sixteenth birthday and there's a huge **_**Sweet Sixteen **_**bash being held for her at the studio. Everyone's showing up for this big event, including Sonny's friend Lucy from Wisconsin and a few famous celebrities. People are even fighting to get in at the entrance. She's thrilled to have such a great party, but she gets even more thrilled when Chad Dylan Cooper shows up claiming that he has the best present she could ever dream of. No matter what the present is, Sonny knows that this will be a party to remember. **

Sonny let herself be dragged around her party by her best friend Lucy and her cast mate Tawni as they led her to introduce herself to different people, although most of them were people that Sonny actually knew. She didn't want to spoil their fun, though. As they stopped dead in their tracks, Sonny walked ahead of them and realized Zac Efron was chatting away with Nico and Grady a few feet away. The two acted as if he was any normal guy and the trio broke out in fights of laughter every few seconds. Nico spotted Sonny and waved to her, causing Grady and Zac to turn around.

"Hey birthday girl," Zac called over the noise and placed his arm around Sonny's shoulders. "Great party."

"Thanks, but the credit goes to the people who actually helped put it all together." Sonny said with a smile. The song _Just Dance_began playing and Sonny realized that Lady Gaga was actually on stage singing the song. The people around them began to move to the beat of the song and Sonny broke away from Zac.

"It was nice seeing you, but I have to go meet the rest of my guests." She said politely. He nodded with a grin and disappeared into the crowd with Nico and Grady. Lucy and Tawni pulled her to the side with giddy squeals of joy.

"You won't believe who we saw!" Lucy said.

"Try me," Sonny laughed.

"The Jonas Brothers, and they're going to sing next!" Tawni replied.

"Am I _that_ popular?" Sonny asked.

"Apparently, because people are fighting to get in here." Tawni snorted.

"I think I even saw Chad Dylan Cooper." Lucy added.

"Wow, I didn't think he would show up." Sonny laughed.

"He's going to try and get even for what you did to his party." Tawni spoke up. "I worked too hard planning this to let it fall to pieces!"

"Wait- you planned this for me?" Sonny asked, turning to Tawni.

Tawni scoffed as she said, "That's not the point! We need to find that no good, sneaky, conniving Chad Dylan Pooper!"

"It's Cooper," Chad corrected as he stepped beside Sonny. He smiled and said, "Happy birthday, Sonny."

Sonny stood silent until Lucy elbowed her. "Oh, um…thanks?"

"So where's the present?" Tawni questioned, gesturing to Chad's empty hands. "Every party guest needs to bring a present, or are you too poor to buy one?"

"For your information, I brought a present. One that is better than any Sonny will ever get." Chad retorted.

"Bet it's not as good as Zac Efron's present." Lucy muttered. Chad turned to her with a scowl.

"So _he_ was invited, but I wasn't?" Chad spat. "This is exactly why I banned him from my set."

"But I thought I sent you an invite…" Sonny trailed off and glared at Tawni, who was whistling innocently. She saw Sonny and shrugged.

"It must have gotten lost in the mail," Tawni smirked.

"Well since you're here, go ahead and enjoy the party." Sonny continued.

He bent down and whispered in her ear, "Meet me outside in the back at nine o'clock for your present."

"I wouldn't ever dream off missing it." She replied, which was the truth. If you skipped out on Chad, you'd better be prepared to get on his "Do Not Admit" wall.

"See you later, birthday girl." He said with a wink and disappeared into the crowd, leaving the preppy brunette grinning from ear to ear.

"You have a crush on him." Lucy giggled.

"What? I so don't," Sonny dismissed, but she was still grinning.

"You so do." Tawni spoke up. "But he breaks every girl's heart, even if she's smart, pretty funny, talented-"

"He turned you down, didn't he?" Lucy interrupted.

"So _that's_ why you can't stand him." Sonny concluded.

"I just don't want you to end up being another one of those girls who goes into a depression after someone like him breaks up with you." Tawni said.

"Aw, you're worried about me." Sonny cooed.

"No, I'm only worried about you ruining our sketches." Tawni snorted.

"Well thanks, I think." Sonny then turned to Lucy. "So what did Zac get me?"

"He went all-out on you!" Lucy began as the three made their way around the party.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

As it neared nine o'clock, Sonny was still trying to introduce herself to people. At the moment, she was chatting with the Jonas Brothers and Zac Efron, who was still trying to understand how he'd gotten on Chad's "Do Not Admit" wall.

"I haven't even met the guy." Zac muttered.

"I think he's just jealous, if you ask me." Kevin chuckled.

"Yeah, you're better than him at a lot of things." Sonny agreed.

"So why can't I be up on the wall?" Joe asked. "I'm hot, I have a great voice, I can sing, _and_ I have amazing hair!"

"You'll be up there some day, Joe." Nick sighed and gave his older brother a reassuring pat on the back. Lucy popped beside Sonny and tapped on Nick's watch impatiently.

"Chad will be waiting for out in the back in ten minutes." Lucy spoke up.

"Be sure to ask him why I'm not on his wall, while you're at it." Joe said.

"Okay, that sounded a little weird." Lucy pointed out.

"He's mad because he's not on Chad's 'Do Not Admit' wall." Kevin explained.

"Why would you want to be on there? He has a chocolate fountain at his set," Lucy scoffed.

"And it could kill Nick." Zac interrupted, getting a glare from the three brothers. "Not that I'm trying to say anything rude about diabetes."

"You guys talk things through with Lucy while I go meet Chad, okay?" Sonny said and added, "I'll ask about the wall thing, too."

Lucy nodded and Sonny walked off toward the backdoor, where it was open a crack. She pulled it open and was hit immediately with the chilling night air. She shivered slightly and shut the door behind her. When she turned back around, Chad was standing with his jacket in his hands as he held it out for her.

"Need something to keep you warm?" He asked. She nodded and he placed it around her shoulders, much to her pleasure. They sat on the steps of the platform as they gazed at the stars for a few moments, taking in the beautiful night scenery.

"So why did you want to meet out here?" She spoke up after a few moments of silence.

"This was the best place I could think of where I could give you you're present in privacy." He replied.

"I guess you have a point there." She agreed and pulled the jacket closer around her body.

Chad then pulled out a small, dark blue box from his pocket and popped it open to reveal a gold necklace with a diamond-studded heart dangling from the bottom. She gasped with delight and looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Chad, you really didn't have to get me this," She whispered.

"I thought it would be appropriate, so don't turn it down. I ripped up the receipt anyways." He chuckled and placed it around her neck. She balanced the heart in the palm of her hand and smiled.

"This is really sweet, Chad. Thanks," She said. "It's a really great gift."

"Oh, that was just to butter you up." He admitted. "The real present is right here."

He pressed his lips against hers and sent a wave of warmth through her body. She threw her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. It felt so right, as if she was used to the sensation of his lips on hers. He wrapped his arms around her waist and gently pulled her close. They broke apart for a minute to catch their breaths.

"Now I'd like to see Zac Efron give you a present half as good as that." He laughed.

"I don't think anyone could." She sighed and rested her head against his shoulder. Then she remembered what Joe had said. "Speaking of Zac Efron, Joe Jonas was wondering why he isn't on you 'Do Not Admit' wall."

"Does he look hot in your eyes?" He asked.

"Somewhat," She replied.

"Then he's going right up there next to Zac Efron." He smirked.

"So what should we tell people when they start asking about what went down?" She questioned as they walked back through the door.

"I don't know about you, but I'm saying how my uncanny personality seduced you enough to give me a kiss." He replied with a smirk.

"Same old Chad," She giggled and grabbed his hand, which caused him to give a tight squeeze. As they walked back to Lucy, Joe approached Chad with a scowl.

"Am I on the wall or what?" He demanded.

"Right next to that guy," Chad replied, pointing to Zac Efron. "Your brother Frankie is welcome anytime, though."

"He'll need a chaperon." Kevin smirked, nudging Nick. "Just stay away from the chocolate fountain, okay?"

Nick rolled his eyes, but nodded. Joe grinned triumphantly while Zac was the one now scowling. Sonny laughed and gave Chad a peck on the cheek, getting a few "aws" out of the crowd around them. This was officially the sweetest, not to mention the funniest, party Sonny had ever had. She would never forget this as long as she lived.


	2. Author's Note

**If you have not heard, there are SWAC awards going on and I was lucky enough to be nominated. So if you like this story, please vote for my story when you have the opportunity to. I really want to win an award and I'm nominated for two categories. Here is the link for the website but make sure to take out the spaces: ****http:// swacawards. synthasite. com/**

**In other news, I'm thinking of continuing this story. I've created a small survey for you guys to fill out with what you want me to make next.**

**Q: Have any ideas for a new chapter?**

**A:**

**Q: How do you feel about me bringing back the celebrities I mentioned in the first chapter?**

**A:**

**Q: If you could have me bring anyone from any show, movie, etc. who would you have me include?**

**A:**

**Q: How do you feel about the next chapter being about Sonny and Chad's first date and maybe have the Jonas Brothers, Zac Efron, or Sonny's friends try to intervene with the date?**

**A:**

**Q: I was thinking of having Chad hire a special singer for their date. Any ideas on who it should be? I was thinking 'bout Kevin Rudolf because I love his song "Welcome to the World" and all of the other ones on his newest CD, but I want to hear the ideas you guys have.**

**A:**

**Q: If I go with the date idea, what kind of present should Chad get Sonny?**

**A:**

**Q: Have any other comments?**

**A: **

**I think that's about it, so leave your review with the survey on it and I'll see what I can do with this story. It's my most popular one because 55 people faved it (thanks for that, everyone) and I got 26 reviews for that one chapter. And don't forget; vote for me on the SWAC awards if you want this story to win! I know you all do!**


End file.
